Hakuoki: SSL 2!
by NerdyGirl97
Summary: Arisa's Sweet School Life! A story about a girl who moves in to a relatives home and assaulted by a group of men (gang) but is then rescued by none other then two members of the Shinsengumi! (Story is a spin-off of Hakuouki: Record of the blossoming bud CHECK IT OUT) A romance-slight comedy-drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I made a somewhat new story :) and I hope you guys will enjoy this one, lately I've been getting comments about my story being more modern day the historical so I decided to work on a modern day story, This tells the story of a girl named Arisa (Also from my other fan-fiction and yes they are both the same characters) who moves in with a relative and starts a whole new life! and figures hey she would go to school with the Shinsengumi! :D haha so yeah I hope you guys will enjoy this story and please leave feedback for me that will help a ton!**

**And also tell me if my spell check is write because I also need work on that.**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:SSL 2!

Prologue: The fateful encounter another world far from us, we meet again!

"Grandma I already told you i'm on my way, you don't have to have a panic attack really ma i'm fine" I laughed talking to my grandmother on the phone, she was worried about how late it was at the night I had told her many times I would be fine as long as I was careful. I had come here to live with my grandmother because of the struggles I had to deal with at home with my father or I mean non biological father. I am grateful for him taking care of me this whole time, but their were times when i felt uncomfortable around him and he would always start fights and there were times when he would look at me in a strange way or beat me, I can only define him as a drunk. Though my grandmother isn't my actual grandma i still love her the same way i would love my mother, she was all I had left who actually cared for me. My biological family died in a fire and I was the only survivor left, I was then taken in by a somewhat "lovely" family.

"Now where the heck is it..." I said trying to read the map while roaming on the streets of kyoto in a dark night.

"Hey little girl where you heading to, need any help?" A man smirked waving his hands as if it was a signal he brought along more people.

"No sir but thanks you.." I said turning around and giving him a fake smile,I walked quickly away from him. Though I told him I didn't need any of his help he still continued to follow me, I can hear the footsteps one after the other following mine.

"I told you I don't need any help!" I turned around irritated and behind me was five men, my eyes widened and I speed walked away but the man pulled my arm and tugged me to the floor. I squirmed and tried to pick myself up but they held me down.

One of his member screamed "Bring over the car!"

"Let me go!" I shrieked, my cell phone fell off my pocket I tried to reach for it but they pulled me away from it taking me halfway into the car.

"Stop please!" I struggled even more.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe you made me go back to the school with you just to get your notebook, I could lend you mine it's not like I do my work so often.."

"But I wanted my notebook, is that a problem Heisuke?" He glared with intense eyes.

"Whoa?!..n..not at all Souji..ehehe!" He backed off and laughed fakely.

"Nn?.." Souji squinted his eyes.

"Seems as though someone is in distress..." Souji said pointing towards the way to Heisuke.

"Should we ignore it?" He asked, sarcastically.

"What the hell is wrong with you of course not!" Heisuke said pulling onto Souji.

"HEY!" Heisuke yelled rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh my.." Souji smiled.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" He came up to one of the men giving him a dirty look, their height difference was complete opposites it was almost funny watching the short guy speaking to him like that like a puppy trying to scare a pitbull away. The man was about to take action but the "head" of the group pushed him away.

"I'm sorry but I think you've misunderstood" He smiled.

"This is my niece, she's run away from home and we're trying to get her to comeback" The short boy was silenced and he thought about it then look at me.

"Ahh..my bad, sorry for misunderstanding" The idiot fell for it.

"You idiot" Souji came in and punched the "head" of the group in the face.

"Do you really believe this nonsense" He said punching another guy from the right.

"Yea..wait a minute!" Heisuke said finally catching on, He smirked

"It's been awhile since i've done this.." He said fixing his arms.

"LETS KICK SOME ASS SOUJI!" He yelled smirking, I looked at him strangely he was very loud and courageous. They both fought side to side, they were amazing almost like actual superheroes, I've never met people like this.

"Please no more!" A man squirmed and Souji pulled his shirt.

"If I ever see you doing this again" He glared at him and the guy nodded.

"I'll kill you." Souji gave a rather scary smile, he pulled him off, the guy holding me shoved me off and drove away with the rest of them.

"Serves them right" Heisuke said cleaning his shirt.

"Whoa?" He crouched down and stared at me, I averted away he suddenly pulled and hugged me tightly my eyes widened and my face turned bright red. I pushed him off, slapped him across the face I grew irritated and stood up.

"You are no different from them! You..you..sneaky pervert that was all an act wasn't it you're disgusting!" I randomly chose a name for him and ran away with my bag.

"PFFT!" Souji started laughing.

"What was that?! Why did you hug her she's completely misunderstood the whole situation now" He said laughing.  
"I thought she needed some comfort so I hugged her!" He yelled with his red face, the mark of my hand was still their and half his face was swollen.

"But you don't just hug a stranger like that hahahaha!~" He laughed even more holding his stomach.

"Ah...Stop making fun of me !" He yelled and got up, and noticed a small pink phone on the floor with a rabbit strap on it.

"Is this her's? Should we take it to the station?" He said looking at it.

"It's too dark for this hour lets just take it there tomorrow" He said taking it off his hands and flipping the phone open.

"Hey! You shouldn't be looking through her stuff!"

"Why not? She's not here might as well look through it we might find some information to find her"

"Yeah but...Okay fine let me see" He said trying to reach for it.

"It was my idea" They said arguing for the phone.

This was the beginning of my new sweet school life, and new romance to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, sorry it took me a while I was working on some actual school work funny thing and I have to hand in 2 projects! I'm dead! And guys...I COMPLETELY RUINED MY LIFE! I stood up in front of class presenting my project and my legs shook like a freaking chicken! most embarrassing thing EVER! So yeah anyways enjoy the chapter and sorry for that cliff hanger i needed something to put up cause its been a while hope you like!

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:SSL 2!

Chapter 1: My new Sweet School LIFE!

"Are you sure you want to go to a public school, I can always homeschool you it's not too late Arisa-chan" My grandmother said worriedly.

"It's fine grandma really I can handle myself" I laughed putting on my shoes getting ready to head to my new school. I tried to forget about yesterday night but I couldn't get them out of my head.

"Oh but you don't have your cellphone, maybe you should sit out for today" She said trying to make up an excuse for me not to leave the house.

"I have to go ma" I told her seriously.

"Well then at least carry this" She said placing it inside my hands.

I unwrapped my fingers "Pepper spray?" I laughed but it may be of use to me if I see those guys again.

"But of course for self defense now get going don't want to miss your first day"

"Now you're telling me to go" I laughed, I guess she wanted to ensure my safety "See you soon grandma!" I yelled and headed off to school.

"Whoa its big!" I said to myself, while admiring the school i heard footsteps approaching me.

"Hey~ you must be the new student, welcome" He said coming towards me and patting my head with his clipboard. I turned around to see who it was and it was one of the staff members of the school, I was completely dumbstruck his amber eyes were gorgeous I couldn't think straight or react to him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked coming closer with a small smile on his face.

"Whoa?!" I backed off quickly "No nothing sorry! Ehehehe" I said awkwardly laughing.

"Oh..well then if you would like I can show you around as you're tour guide, I have a meeting to attend to now but It's too much of a hassle and it would be better if I can get along with more of the students especially since you're new you need to know one familiar face" He said gently.

"Thanks you.." I looked down on the ground smiling shyly.

"Oh uhh i'm Harune Arisa it's a pleasure to meet you uhm..uhh.."

"Harada-sensei" He pat me with his clipboard once more "Let's start the tour then" He smiled, We walked around the school and he's given me tips and guidelines on the school it was rather loud and very rowdy considering the fact that all the people i've seen were male students I begun to worry. I can feel their stares as though they've never seen a girl before, and each time I would pass by they would stop with their activities and stare at me.

"Mr. Harada sir..." I said flustered tucking his shirt and hiding my face.

"Nn Something wrong?" He turned around.

"Where are all you're female students.." I asked still flustered and shy, He did not answer my question and dodged it away by escaping.

"Oh look at the time, I have to attend my meeting now it's a pleasure to meet you Harune-san I look forward to seeing you soon!" He said escaping me.

"But wait! Don't leave me here!" I yelled and then again I felt their stares, I smiled and waved awkwardly at the crowd of men and turned back quickly, I thought to myself that it wasn't too late to make it home I speed walked as fast as I could until I was suddenly caught.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going you have class to attend to, now get your ass over here!" He yelled loudly, I jumped and turned around, I walked towards him.

"You got some nerve trying to escape...eh who are you he asked?"

"SHE THE NEW GIRL!" One of the students yelled trying to take a peek at me.

"Keep quiet!" He yelled and shut the door in the kids face and covered the window with his folder.

"Sorry about that" He said irritably "Now what was your name?" He asked.

"Ha..Harune...Harune Arisa" I said shaking from fear.

"Ch..I can't believe they didn't inform me about this..before you head in theres some rules I need to discuss with you" He said giving me a whole lecture about keeping his homeroom clean and what not to do.

**Meanwhile**

"She's out their the new girl!" One of the students said trying to look through the window.

"Dude can you see her is she hot!"

"You sure it's not Chizuru, she might have changed her hairstyle"

"No its the real deal!" They said crowding around the door.

"New girl huh I wonder what she's like" Heisuke said chomping on a pocky.

"Uhuh.." Okita said looking through the phone he had found days ago.

"You're still looking through that phone? Are you serious, let me see"

"No"

"Come on it's my turn! Thats not fair Souji!"

"KEEP QUIET!" They both jumped and Heisuke caught the cell phone and quickly put it into Okita's bag.

"Thank you..Ehem before we start off the day I'd like to introduce to you a new student"

"WHOA I KNEW IT!

"WOOH! Finally more girls!"

"Alright!"

"KEEP QUIET!...Ehem, step inside Harune-san" Hijikata said stacking paperwork and banging it to the table keeping them in order, I stepped inside the room and all I saw inside the room was men everywhere. I began to worry and my legs started to shake, I was so scared of the fact that there were no girls in this school at all but me, I have no problem with men but just looking at them terrifies me they were so rambunctious and acted like a bunch of wild animals.

"Whoa look at the girl go she's shaking!"

"Bwahahaha!" Everyone started to laugh at me and I began to tear, it was so embarrassing I looked like a scared mouse.

"Stop making fun of me.." I mumbled with a cracked voice.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! LET HER SPEAK" Hijikata-sensei silenced them and I had a moment of silence.

"M..my name is Harune Arisa...and I..I..."

"WHOA?!" Heisuke yelled realizing then covering his mouth.

"What.." Okita said under his desk looking through his cellphone.

"Souji looks its the girl from before! LOOK" Heisuke said shaking Okita's shoulder like a child.

"Nn..." He looked up as I was still introducing myself, squinting his eyes and staring me down.

"I don't recall..." He said going back under the desk and completely ignoring the fact.

"Souji its the cellphone girl!" He whispered loudly, footsteps came towards their direction without them realizing the whole class turned to their attention.

"Wh..WHAT?!" Okita realized me and went into his bag looking for the cellphone.

"I lost it! I lost the cellphone!" Heisuke said worriedly looking through his own bag as if he had it.

"No you idiot I have it!" Okita said hitting heisuke in the head the class began to laugh, they turned around and Hijikata-sensei stood right behind them.

"Hi...Hijikata-sensei...ehehe" Heisuke said laughing fakely, scared for his life.

"Nn..oh morning Toshizo" Okita said smiling.

"Its Hijikata-sensei!" He yelled into Okita's ears and looked down upon a bright pink cellphone, Hijikata's eyes twitched and looked back at Okita's smiling face.

"Is that yours" He asked.

"Oh..yes it is" Okita smiled, and Hijikata-sensei looked weirded out.

"Make sure I don't see that out again or it will be confiscated" He turned around and shook his head misunderstanding.

"Yes sir"

"Homosexuals..." he mumbled and went back to the front of the class, Heisuke turned over at Okita and laughed his ass off.

"PFFT!" Heisuke said covering his mouth and banging the table loudly while kicking his feet.

"Harune-san you can take your seat over in between Okita and Heisuke,

"That was a close one" He said still laughing.

"Shut up.." He said pushing Heisuke off his seat.

"You bastard that hurt!" He yelled and in front of him was that fateful encounter.

"Eh...?"

"You..you're that..that!"

WHOA?!"

"Payback" Okita said smiling.

To be continued (will be back real soon! ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

** Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy the chapter, I was supposed to put this up on Sunday but I never finished and then I lost what I was going to write about and it took me a while to remember but I got it lol..somewhat..hehe anyways please enjoy hopefully!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:SSL 2!  
Chapter 2: My sweet school disaster?!

"Eh...?"  
"You..you're that..that!"  
WHOA?!"  
"Payback" Okita said smiling.

"You're that..you're that kid from a few days ago!" I blurted out quickly, I went through my bag rustling quickly, reaching out the pepper spray my grandmother gave me. I pointed it at the boy like it was a gun my arms started to shake and I gave him a rather embarrassed cold look.

"WHOA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT AT!" Heisuke said raising his hands up like he was a criminal.

"You're exactly who I'm pointing it at you..?!" I yelled but he covered my mouth before I could say anything, the bell rung.

"Well look at the time! EHEHEHE!~ I should take the new girl to her class" He quickly escaped out of the room and dragged the other guy from before as well and took us to the rooftop.

"FEW...that was.." I slapped him across the face, he spun around and dropped to the floor.  
"PERVERT!" I yelled.  
"What the hell was that for!" He said rubbing his cheek.  
"Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what you did! you..you grabbed me unintentionally and..and..you're just a pervert period!" I yelled at him with my red face, it was the first time a boy has ever embraced me.

"All I just wanted to do was help you out and what do i get back a slap in the face and being called a pervert you're a complete psycho.." He said angrily confused.  
"What..?!" I yelled.  
"Ahh just forget it, you're pissing me off" He got up from the floor and walked away.  
"Me! I should be the one pissed off jerk!"  
"Yeah, yeah.." He ignored me once again, I walked towards his way angrily and pulled him by the shoulder.  
"Apologize now!" Tears dripped down my face it wasn't cause I was upset at the fact that he called me any names I was just so furious I began to cry.  
"WHOA?!" He jumped and suddenly blushed.  
"Calm down now I didn't mean for it to be that serious sorry, sorry okay?" He said trying to calm me down.

"It's not very nice to make a girl cry especially on her first day of school Heisuke-kun" Souji said walking towards us.  
"Yo~" He smiled.  
"Your..that other guy from before too" I said wiping my tears.  
"I certainly am" He gave another warm smiled and hit Heisuke's head in the back.  
"Hey what the hell was that for?!"  
"Did you apologize properly?" Okita asked putting his hands inside his pants pocket while shrugging.  
"Yeah.." He said averting his eyes, Okita grabbed his ear and pulled it.  
"Did you really?"  
"AHHH! okay okay I'll say it again!" He yelled. "Ch..bastard" he murmured and looked towards me and blushed again.  
"Stop making that face it-"  
"turns him on" Okita added and laughed.  
"Shut the hell up, no it doesn't!..I mean uh not you you're cute and all its just..wait no why did I say that?! you see..ahh?! i'm sorry for everything up till now!" He bowed.  
"You see what it that hard.."  
"It wouldn't be so hard to do it if you would stop fucking with me already!" He said wrestling with Okita.

A smile came on my face, I started to burst out of laughter "Apology accepted" I smiled again, they both were speechless.

"Oh I believe this is yours" Okita said handing me my cell phone.  
"Yeah it is, you must have found it that night thank for taking care of it" I bowed  
"Yeah..he took real good care of it.." Heisuke added murmuring.  
"Anyways how about I go grab us some drinks and don't worry its on me!" I smiled happily.  
"REALLY!" Heisuke yelled excitedly.  
"Yup, I'll be back in a few!" I turned around and walked away as fast as I could.  
"Alright free drinks!"

After so I never came back to give them their drinks it was just away for me to escape from them. I felt bad for not coming back but at the same time I could careless. I planned to live my school life alone and with no friends anyways, it's not like their were any students I can actually communicate with properly since they were so loud and rowdy.

I jumped on my bed and thought a while after my phone rang "Unknown number..I wonder who this could be" I said to myself and picked up the call.

"Hello?.."  
"Why didn't you come back"  
"GAHH?!" I yelled and dropped my phone, I was weirded out.  
"Wh..why are you calling me?! and how did you get my number! my phone was on lock you couldn't possibly no my passwor-"  
"I have my connections" He added with a happy tone.  
"That..that doesn't explain anything!" I yelled.  
"Anywho, why didn't you come back you know you owe us drinks now right?" He said trying to start a conversation.  
"Wh..what?! I only said that to get away from you two!"  
"That's no excuse Harune-chan" I weird tingle went up my spine.  
"It's not an excuse really I actually plan-..wait a second why am I?" I said hanging up the phone on him, my phone rang again after half an hour it was another unknown call.

"Hello?"  
"That wasn't very nice Harune-chan"  
"Whoa?!.."  
"You could've at least told me why you didn't come back.."  
"I've already told you!" I hung up again, calls kept coming one after another I grew irritated and picked up.

"QUIT IT!" I yelled  
"I'll stop under one last condition" He asked.  
"Fine just stop calling already, I'll do whatever you want just don't call me from that phone ever again!"

"Well what's the condition.." I asked irritably.  
"Be friends with me and Heisuke and everyone else, but we must be your top priority" He said warmly.  
"Wh..." My eyes widened and my cheeks turned slightly red, to think this whole time he was calling me was to ask me to be friends with everyone, I thought he called just to mess with me.  
"Goodnight"  
"Go..goodnight" I said embarrassed.  
**RINGING**  
"That dirty little fuck lied to me!" I yelled stomping and picked up the phone.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Ahhh hey Harune can I get the homework assignment from Harada-sense-" Heisuke asked happily.  
"How did yo-.." I asked but then didn't bother to finish and hung up on him.  
-BEEEEEEEEEP-  
"Gah..." Heisuke's face turned pale.  
"Pffft!, I told you she wouldn't answer you" Okita said on the other line laughing.  
"Stop laughing at me how'd you like it if I did that you probably did something to make her like that too me you're cruel Souji!"  
"I'm sorry its just too funny this girl so fun to mess with, she might even be better than you ahaha!" He said still cracking up choking on his own spit.

My troubles had just started, and tomorrow becomes the start of our so called friendship.

To be continued (sorry for such a crappy way to end a chapter~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys long time no write! lol yeah anyways here's chapter 4 alot of drama already yeah I know..lol just wanted to spice things up. Chapter 5 will be coming soon since summer is almost here! Tell me what you think and leave a comment below, Arisa in this chapter is quiet rowdy here just giving a heads up and tell me whether you liked or dislike her attitude in this chapter, I don't want people to start hating her lol but don't worry she won't be like that all the time..lol just when she arguing with okita and heisuke does something to get her mad.**

* * *

Hakuoki SSL 2!

Chapter 4: DIVE?! Yukimura Chizuru

"Hee~ Arisa-chan comes to school early? looks like we have the whole class to ourselves" He smirked evilly, I ignored him for a good while thinking about what he said to me last night telling me He and Todo-kun must be my top priority. I couldn't help but feel flustered by all that what exactly does he mean?

"D..don't get any strange idea's Okita-kun! I'm up to you and your plot against me!" I blushed and yelled at him.

"Plot? Pfft! Ahahaha! Arisa you really are something" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled.

"I mean no harm to you whatsoever, I only ask for your friendship" He smiled, I finally realized that their was no plot, he was being serious. My face became bright red and I tried to avert my eyes away from Okita-kun but I couldn't help but look at him.

"If..if that's all then..I guess it wouldn't be so bad making a friend or two.." I tried hiding my feelings and looked away.

"But don't you try anything on me Okita Souji you here me! You'll definitely regret it if you do! Do I make myself clear!" I said thumping my finger against his chest, his eyes widened and he gave me a smirk.

"I'll try not to trouble you then Harune Arisa"

"ALRIGHT I MADE IT HERE FIRST WO...?!" Heisuke said rudely interupting.

"It's a little too late for that Heisuke, Arisa beat us both"

"Ch..damn it..Ahh! Arisa-chan stay right there I've got something special for you" Heisuke said rustling through his book bag.

"For me?.." I questioned.

"Ahh found it!" Heisuke took out a large bouquet of flowers, they were terribly beaten up and ruined, their were barely any flowers it was mostly stem and a few petals.

"PFFT..thats so like you Heisuke" Okita began to laugh.

"Shut up Souji!.." He yelled and Souji and looked towards me and blushed.

"Here take' em..I wanted to apologize so I got these for you" Heisuke looked around the room.

"Oh..uhm thank you, Todo-kun thats really well..sweet of you.." I gave a small laughter.

"Todo? Call me Heisuke were the same age aren't we!" He said leaning closer to me excitedly.

"Alright then Heisuke-kun" I smiled.

Suddenly we heard a big rampage of footsteps coming our way.

"This doesn't sound good.." Okita said.

It was a swarm of boys rushing through the door, they were all cluttered, shoving and pushing get through the door.

"LOOK ITS ARISA SHE'S THERE!" Yelled one of the boys.

"OUTTA MY WAY!"

" WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LUNCH WITH US ARISA!"

"CH!.. SOUJI AND HEISUKE MADE IT HERE FIRST"

"Wha..what's up with them?!.." I yelled scared for my life, I always wanted boys to fawn over me but not like this!

"Looks like the news came out around the entire school" Okita said.

"We have to get Arisa outta here or they'll tear her to pieces" Heisuke said telling Souji.

"Yeah..we wouldn't want her coming home on her second day of school in ripped clothes..well that does sound nice" Okita said trying to crack a joke.

"Wh..What?!" I blushed and clenched my fist.

"Souji I'm serious!" Heisuke yelled coming between the two of us.

"Ah~ Fine but how will she get out of here when there is no other exit" Okita said looking around and caught an idea and so did Heisuke, they both seemed to have the same idea and new what they were both thinking. Okita opened a window quickly and called me over.

"You know, there are lots of benefits when becoming friends with me and Souji" Heisuke said winking and giving me a thumps up.

"How so?..." I looked at him strangely, the two looked at one another and smiled.

"Well..for starters we care for your protection there for please forgive us if your scared of heights~" Okita said pushing me out the window.

"KYAHHH?!"

"OKITA! You could've waited till I had her on my back!" Heisuke said angrily and quickly jumping out the window.

"Make sure to land into the pool! Not Off!~" Okita said yelling out the window while chuckling.

"Arisa! I'm coming for you!" Heisuke yelled out, I turned over my anger got the best of me and I was no longer scared of falling down, I was only focused on getting Heisuke.

"HEISUKE!~ YOUR SO DEAD WHEN WE LA-!" I dropped into the pool making a splash.

"Gahh?!.." Heisuke said gulping and dropped into the pool as well, He reached up to the surface and looked around.

"Arisa?!..Arisa where are you?!" Heisuke looked around and dived down, He rescued me and took me out of the pool.

"Arisa, wake up come on!" He said slapping my face and pushing my stomach trying to take out the water.

"There's only one thing left to do..." Heisuke said taking a big gulp and loosening his sweater.

"CPR!" Heisuke's heart began to beat fast.

"Today..I BECOME A MAN!" He said to himself, getting prepared.

My eyes began to open but were hazy, I looked again and I see Heisuke leaning in closely to me and I quickly acted, Pushing his mouth aside with my hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I blushed.

"Arisa you're alive thank god your ali-!" I smacked him across the face leaving him a mark.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I yelled covering my body with my hands.

"Rrr..roger..." He said picking his thumb up, almost unconscious.

"Heisuke-kun!~" A girl with brown hair tied up to the side came in running to Heisuke's rescue.

"Ch..Chizuru long time no see..ehehe where you been?" He said as she helped him up.

"I caught a cold and I wasn't able to make it to school" She said fixing him up, Chizuru turned over and glared at me.

"D..don't stare at me like that he started it!" I yelled.

"Heisuke-kun would never do anything to hurt someone!" She said.

"Hey Chizuru it's alright, she's like that and she's my..."

"HUH?! This has nothing to do with you this is between me and Heisuke! So don't go into peoples business like you run places!" I said angrily yelling at her, She looked down and Heisuke looked over at her.

"ARISA QUIT IT ALREADY GIVE IT A REST YOUR ACTING LIKE A REAL BITCH NOW!" Heisuke yelled back.

"B..bitch?!"

"Come on Chizuru lets leave, there's no point in talking to her if all she ever does is argue" He said grabbing her shoulder and looked over at me, he turned around like there was nothing and left me behind.

"Fi..fine then leave! Consider our friendship over! JERK!" I yelled, and suddenly tears began to drip to the floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back for the summer!~ ^^ I will be posting more chapters soon and I'll be putting specific dates to be releasing these chapters so I won't leave anyone hanging or in suspense sorry about that! This chapter isn't alot of "haha" thats funny moments just letting you know but i'll be throwing in some comedic chapters so please wait xD Alot of people seem to like my sense of humor and I was wondering if you guys have any ideas for some funny skits with Arisa and Heisuke or Arisa and Okita you guys should send me some msgs if you think its good. I'll try to entertain you guys as much as possible since you guys seem to love the hilarious moments so ill think real hard for some funny stuff xD anways please enjoy this chapter leave a comment so i know to continue this story and please send me feed back on my grammar or anything i have alot of trouble with that i know! _

* * *

**Hakuoki SSL 2!**

**Chapter 5: Love,Friendship & Flowers!**

"Chh, What's up with him that jerk!..She's the one that..the one that..."I looked down upon the ground re-thinking who's fault it really was.

"No way I can forgive him, absolutely no way!" I shook my head stubbornly, I had already missed homeroom so I might as well skip a few classes, I walked into my homeroom looking for my bag but it was no where to be found. Last time I checked I left it on my desk.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice was heard and it was Okita.

"Okita-kun?!..G..give that to me!" I walked over towards him trying to reach for my bag but he would raise my bag up even higher.

"Not until you tell me what happened between you and Heisuke" Okita said with a serious face.

"Nothing happened alright! Were just not going to speak to each other anymore!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes now give it back!~" I reached for my bag and finally grabbed it.

"If it really isn't a problem it can't be helped, but if there is fill free to come over and talk to me. I really don't like when theirs a problem and I'm stuck in the middle so I'd rather just get it over with now, oh and you won't have to worry about the male students bothering you anymore I took care of that" Okita signed and left the room. I shoved my supplies into my bag angrily and noticed the flowers Heisuke gave me earlier. I looked at them sadly and shook my head, I picked them up off my desk and left the room angrily.

"Heisuke-kun are you sure your alright with leaving things on how they were, you did say some..foul things to her and i'm pretty sure she most of took those words to the heart maybe you shou-"

"Chizuru! Your being too nice people like her deserve it serves her right!" He said stubbornly.

"You were trying to protect me, thank you for that but honestly you should make-"

"Here she comes, stand behind me I don't want her yelling at you again!.." He said angrily. I didn't pay any mind to my surroundings until I notice Heisuke walking towards my direction down the hall. I tried not to make direct contact with him but I couldn't help myself. I held the flowers he given my tightly and walked passed him and the girl quickly, I stopped for a second and clenched my fist. I pulled his shoulder and turned his body throwing the flowers at his face, my eyes became watery and I stared and him angrily.

"I hate people who leave me behind for others!" I yelled and ran away quickly.

"Heisuke-kun are you alright?!" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah..." Heisuke said looking down on the ground.

I ran away quickly and suddenly bumped myself into someone and fell on the floor.

"Arisa?.." Okita turned around and gave me his hand, I refused to take it and stay on the ground covering myself with my hands.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Go away? Your joking right" He laughed.

"Do you honestly think telling me to go away, will work?" He bent down trying to uncover my arms.

"What are you doing?! Don't, Stop!" I squirmed around.

"Whining like a child won't help your case either, stop being so stubborn, bottling yourself up isn't going to solve anything!" Okita said finally uncover my hands and pushed them to the wall.

"Don't look at me.." I turned my face, it was covered in tears and my nose was drippy I looked like a complete mess.

"Theres nothing wrong with being upset now tell me what happened" He asked in a serious matter, I explained to him what happened earlier on the day between me and Heisuke.

"So that's what happened, well it was expected I mean the kids in love with the girl after all"

"In love...with her?" I asked and he nodded.

"Her name is Yukimura Chizuru, she and Heisuke are childhood friends, Heisuke is very diligent with her and knowing he has a crush on her its no wonder he made a big fuss" Okita said informally.

"So..how should I act..well uh..apolo..apologize.." I said flustered.

"Ehh~ Arisa-chan is going to apologize, is this the start of love?" He said sarcastically.

"NO WAY! WHO WOULD EVER LIKE THAT CHIMPANZEE LOOKING JERK! I'm apologizing to Yukimura-chan!" I yelled and Okita began to laugh.

"You really are a feisty girl, you should control that temper of yours but then again its so funny to not watch you get angry like that" He laughed to himself, And my face became red of embarrassment and irritation.

"JERKS GO TO HELL!" I yelled pointing him out and ran away.

"Ah uhm..excuse me!" Someone yelled with a soft voice, as I ran off passing by that person I stopped to see who called and it was the girl from earlier Yukimura Chizuru.

"Ye..yes..."I looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked kindly and looked down on herself.

"Yeah I do, actually I was going to look for you too.." I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed.

"Really that's good to hear! Oh uhm you go first" She smiled and gave a girl like aura, compared to me she so much more cuter I'm actually quite jealous.

"I..I'm sorry yelling at you! I was completely out of it and knowing that we're the only girls in this school I think we should...we should...we should be..JOIN FORCES!"I turned red and bowed my head, she looked at me shockingly and giggled.

"Do you mean become friends" She giggled.

"Uh..that too..we can..we can be friends if you can forgive me.."I blushed and she nodded.

"Then lets start over, my name is Yukimura Chizuru but you can call me Chizuru-chan if you'd like" She placed her hand out and smiled warmly.

"I..I'm Harune Arisa, please take care of me.." I shook her hand, we began to walk and talk getting to know each other a little better the more I new about her the more I wanted to get close to her.

"Can I call you Arisa?" She smiled and I nodded.

"What would you like to call me" She pointed to herself.

"I don't want call you by your first name, I don't think i'm ready to yet... I call you yuki..yuki-chan" I blushed.

"Then..I'll call you Haru-chan"

" its alright you can call me-"

"It's not fair that I only get a cute name" She smiled.

"O..Okay" I smiled finally.

"I need to leave now for club activities it was nice meeting you Haru-chan"

"It was nice getting to know you too!" I waved my hands saying good bye.

"Ehh?! Chizuru-chan is friends with Arisa no way!" Heisuke yelled aloud into the phone.

"She's a very nice girl honestly, Haru-chan can have a few temper issues here and their but she really is a good girl" Chizuru smiled.

"Well..I have been feeling kinda bad after what happened..but I don't care how much she begs for my friendship back!" He said heading inside the classroom.

It was already dark, I passed by a near flower shop and looked at a bouquet of flowers. It reminded me of how Heisuke bought me flowers, I looked at them with guilt. The next day had come and the morning was already a big fuss.

"EHHH?! WH-WHATS THIS ALL ABOUT ARISA?!" Heisuke pushed himself back, and became flustered and covered his face. I bought Heisuke a bouquet of flowers and boldly gave them to him in homeroom to ask for his forgiveness, but people seem to misjudge the situation.

"Will you.." I murmured.

"Will I..?" He blushed.

"Will you take these and..."

"You were jealous Arisa-chan? Is that why you acted that way? I..I can't accept your feelings right now I'm sorry!" He bowed.

"Wh...what?!..I'm..I'm not trying to confess to you or anything no way!" I blushed and yelled.

"Then what are you-"

"FORGIVNESS! I'M ASKING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! So take these and shut up!" I yelled flustered, pushing the flowers onto Heisuke and he blushed back.

"Uh..thanks..." He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his collar.

"Nn..no problem.." The room gave a sweet aura, everyone looked at us.

"It's too early to be declaring your love for each-other, do this afterschool!" Hijikata-sensei said.

"WE..WE'RE NOT DECLARING ANYTHING!" We yelled aloud looking at one another and staring away.

"Hee~ this is going to be fun" Okita-kun smirked.

"Okita-san please restrain yourself" Chizuru said.

"Arisa-chan where are my flowers"

"Yeah and mine?"

"How about mine"

A bunch of boys began to swarm all over me pushing Heisuke aside.

"Q..QUIT IT ALREADY!"

**To be continued!~ **

**Next chapter release 7/16/13**


End file.
